


Love Isn't Always Enough

by silwings



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silwings/pseuds/silwings
Summary: This time it was Michael walking away. Not to leave the planet in search of his home like Alex had imagined.War-torn, desolate planet.That’s what Noah had said. And even after all his lies Michael had felt his pain in those words. It was the truth.He’d lost his home a long time ago. Maybe it was never his to begin with.Maybe Alex had never been either.





	Love Isn't Always Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing so here goes nothing.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> Michael’s reaction to Alex after finding out the truth about the missing piece of alien glass.

“Nah man,” Michael grits his teeth. “Don’t worry about it.”

His back is to Alex and it’s honestly the only reason he managed to get the words out without any semblance of the crushing hopelessness he’s feeling. But not seeing Alex doesn’t rescue him from feeling him. Even when they’re separated Alex’s presence is heavy on him. 

Michael can practically see Alex shift this weight to his good leg. He’s debating what he should do.

Typical.

Alex decides and takes a single labored step forward. It’s only a single step. But something in Michael snaps. He can’t be here. He can’t hear Alex say it. Not here. Not again. Not for the last time.

Michael doesn’t know when the panic he feels now whenever Alex is near replaced the calmness his entropy once felt but the sensation is overbearing.

I can’t do this again. Michael knows it. Maybe he’s never been able to. Michael is leaving before Alex can start round 9—10? He can’t even remember anymore. Each round has been a knockout, mostly in Alex’s favor—if it’s the last thing he does.

“Michael!” Alex calls when Michael brushes past him to leave. Alex is loud, uncharacteristically so that even in a packed Wild Pony a few people turn towards them. Mercifully, they’re half hidden at the end of the bar. Michael hadn’t been hiding, but he sure as hell hadn’t wanted any attention tonight. He wanted to drink away his sorrows and fill his brain with so much noise he couldn’t distinguish the endless noise of his mind from the Pony’s.  
Michael is spinning around, advancing on Alex, before his brain connects with his body. Gone is the dejected and abandoned Michael who just wants to limp home to lick his wounds. He’s been replaced with the cocky Michael Guerin, cowboy swagger included. 

“What! Now you want to go out with a bang?” He whispers angerly in Alex’s ear. He’s so close he can feel the heat radiating off Alex’s body. Alex is cornered in Michael’s now vacated spot his back pressed firmly against the bar.

“You used to love me being your dirty little secret, but now you just can’t keep your mouth shut, can you? Always on your terms right Alex? And now that you’ve tossed me aside for good you’re gonna’ make sure no one else gets close to me?”

Alex swallows the lump in his throat before he starts to say something, but Michael beats him to it. The anger overtaking him is fading fast and he knows this is his last chance to get this off his chest.

Then he’ll leave to be the stray he is.

“Not all of us have the luxury of escaping this town and the people in it. To come and go and screw the damage we leave in our wake. We’re stuck here endless connected.”

Michael pauses for a heartbeat.

“Don’t think you’re doing anyone except yourself a favor.”

All of his Michael Guerin cowboy swagger evaporates instantly. He sags slightly where he stands. He doesn’t quite believe he’s said any of it until his eyes connect with the devastation in Alex’s. It isn’t what he wanted to say. It isn’t all of it is even true. It isn’t how he intended to shatter the cycle of heartbreak he’s so willingly subjected himself to for nearly a decade.

He loved Alex. He loves Alex.

But love isn’t always enough.

It wasn’t enough now.

This time it was Michael walking away. Not to leave the planet in search of his home like Alex had imagined. 

War-torn, desolate planet. 

That’s what Noah had said. And even after all his lies Michael had felt his pain in those words. It was the truth. 

He’d lost his home a long time ago. Maybe it was never his to begin with.

Maybe Alex had never been either.


End file.
